Naruto-Fanon Central's Roleplaying Guide: Main Page
Introduction This unofficial guide has been created by yours truly in order to help improve the level of everyone's writing skills, thus leveling up the level of writing found on roleplaying pages and general articles however, I can't finish this guide alone and rely on the help of everyone to make this complete so if you find a way to improve this guide, please post it on the talk page before you forget and an admin will see to it that the best suggestions are added. General Tips #Never abbrieviate a character's name, it is simply lazy and degrades the quality of whatever the writing is for, using a person's first name is usually all that is needed so that gives you a bit of a break however, sometimes the person's last name is needed and rarely their middle name(s). #Always remember to capitalize names, places and beginning letters of the first word of a sentance. #While you can abbrieviate, it is best to spell out words as must as possible however, really long names for example the United States of America can be abbrieviated, everyone pretty much knows what it means but don't always abbrieviate it. #Do your very best at all times, not doing so will result in a very sloppy mess that hardly anyone will want to read, resulting in harsh criticism. #Criticism is part of the writing process, accept that and try to learn everything you can from it, you learn a lot more from failure than you do success and criticism does indicate failure a lot. #While you will get compliments when you do well, don't let it go to your head and get all arrogant to the point where you believe you're better than everyone else, that leads to degration of your writing skills and less will comment on your writing. #Always do a spell check before you save, it is very embarrassing to have misspelled a word due to a typo or incompetence or mess up with grammar or punctuation. #Never try to force yourself to think of something, that will simply hinder your writing abilities further, instead let your creativeness flow on it's own. #Keep a positive attitude, the moment you get negative is when your writing abilities will go out the door. #Try to be as detailed as possible, putting too little or too much detail though can easily kill the RP. #Keep the character's gender and ages balanced, too much of one will make you too confortable with one style and prevent you from advancing as fast. Appearance A good place, but not necessarally the best place to start is the top of the person which start's with their hair and going down to their feet, making it as clear as if it was on an anime. For hair, describe it by letting us, the readers know the hair's color, hairstyle and if it looks dirty or has a shine, etc. After that, there is the forehead which may or may not be covered by the hair of the character, usually that part is not included however, if the person is wearing a headband, describe it in detail such as color, material, paterns, symbols etc. Next, is the nose and eyes, you can do either first as they are technically at the same spot on the head. For the nose, describe it's shape such as if it's a hook nose, looks pig like etc while for the eyes, describe the shape and color as well as the size of the pupil, descriptions like "beedy eyed" is a good example. Under that is the mouth, it may be the toughest as there is not much to the mouth however, descibe the color of the lips, whether they look full or not and things such as scars, moles and more either on the lip(s) itself or at the corner of them. Last for the head is the cheeks and everything around what has already been described, this can be considered extra head details which is not always necessary though often rewarding to describe it anyways, dimples, freckles and other such things go under this category usally unless it's on the nose.